Mission Impossible
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Their mission: find Leo Valdez a girlfriend. No matter what.


**Hey ladies and gentlemen of . I'm back with another all new story to my name. This is a challenge from Achieving Elysuim in The Imagine Nation Challenges on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges. In this story Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Thalia will attempt the impossible. Get Leo Valdez a girlfriend. They won't give up until their mission is accomplished. I hope you enjoy.**

A small group of demigods is gathered around a table. Which is not uncommon a sight on Half Blood Hill. But the reason this group was gathered was uncommon.

"We all know why we're here today," said the leader of the group. The girl sitting at the head of the table. She had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She placed her hand into the boy next to her's.

"Actually no we don't Piper," said the blonde girl at the opposite end of the table. "So do you mind sharing with us."

"Yeah," said the dark haired Hunter of Artemis Thalia.

"We are here for one reason," said Piper. "We are here to get Leo Valdez a girlfriend. So he can stop messing around with us on his free time."

"That's a little harsh don't you think Pipes," said Piper's boyfriend Jason.

"Yeah," said Percy.

"It is but..." Piper began.

"I think I know why you want to get Leo a girlfriend," said Annabeth as she watched Travis Stoll storm away from a jabbering Leo.

"But who should we pick," said Thalia. "Leo's annoyed most of the girls here at camp."

Piper thought for a while. It had to be someone that was just as annoying as Leo. That Leo didn't already annoy. So that ruled out most of the campers except for the newer ones. Then she remembered Leo saying that he was crushing on one of the newer arrivals. A girl by the name of Catalina Westcroft. An Athena camper.

"I know just the person," said Piper.

The others just turned to her with a blank look as if to say "Who?"

Piper sighed. "You guys are oblivious," she said in resignation. "Catalina Westcroft. The new girl in Athena cabin. Leo told me he was crushing on her. Let's try and set them up together."

Everyone at the table looked at each other. Piper might be onto something they all thought at the same time. And then as one turned to Piper and nodded at her.

"All right," she said. "Now how to get them together?"

Every sighed. This was going to be a long day. After a few minutes of discussion they agreed that Leo and Catalina each get a message telling them to meet the group at the mini golf place. And the group would watch them from afar.

"This is so romantic," sighed Piper.

"Now I know your a daughter of Aphrodite," sighed Thalia.

Piper quickly jotted down the two notes for Leo and Catalina. She gave them to Hermes.

"Lord Hermes," she said, "it important that these get to Leo Valdez and Catalina Westcroft. But they can't know it was us behind this."

Hermes nodded knowingly. He was talking to a daughter of Aphrodite after all. Setting people up was what they did. He dutifully delivered the notes and went back to what he had been doing before hand.

**Leo's POV:**

Leo was beginning to think people were avoiding him. Everyone he tried to talk to all of a sudden had something that needed to be done.

He sighed to himself dejectedly and walked back to the Hepheastus cabin. At least he wouldn't be bored there. He walked through the door to find Jake still recovering from his encounter with the dragon.

"Lord Hermes just delivered a letter for you," said Jake Mason. "It's on your bed."

Leo walked over and quickly scanned the letter. He was being summoned to a mini gold course. This was interesting. Maybe there was a quest that involved mini golf or something like that.

He quickly changed and left for the mini golf place that was stated in the note.

He didn't know that he was quietly being followed by Percy and Jason.

**Catalina's POV:**

Catalina had been bored most of the day. She had read most of the books in the cabin twice by now. She didn't want to read them a third time. And then that letter was delivered. She figured she'd go with it. It was something to do after all.

She walked to the mini golf course. She didn't realize that Piper, Annabeth and Thalia were following her whispering among themselves. Or that she had in fact just missed Leo Valdez leaving for the same place.

**Leo's POV:**

Leo arrived and looked around. This was some kind of joke. It must be. No one was there to meet him. He heard a sigh from behind him. He turned around and was shocked to see Catalina standing there. He smiled at the red headed daughter of Athena.

"I didn't think you were the type for mini golf," he said to her.

She turned to him with a smile. "I got a note that told me to come here," she said. She began to walk over to the counter.

"What are you doing?" asked Leo following her.

"Well I figured we're here might as well play a round," she said. "Am I right or what?"

He nodded. "A game for two man good man," said Leo taking out his wallet. He saw Catalina take hers out as well. "I'm buying."

The man, a middle age balding guy, looked at the two. "Leo Valdez and Catalina Westcroft?" he asked them.

Leo nodded.

"I was told earlier today to give this to the two of you," said the man. "I was told to tell you not open it until after your last hole."

The two nodded. Leo taking the note.

And so their "quest" started. Leo and Catalina played through. Leo losing certain rounds on purpose so he could make Catalina feel good.

After the last hole he turned to Catalina. "Let's open this puppy," he said.

Catalina opened the letter gingerly. She didn't trust it. It could be a trap. She quickly scanned the note and sighed.

"What now?" asked Leo.

"It says to go to the nearby movie theatre and buy tickets for the movie The Croods," she said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Leo hooking his arm through Catalina's.

They made the trip to the movies in record time.

"Two for The Croods," said Leo.

The man handed them the tickets and told them to go in and buy some popcorn and candy. Leo made his way over to the stand.

"Anything you want besides popcorn?" asked Leo.

"Maybe some Skittles and Coke," said Catalina.

"I'd like a large buttered popcorn, four packets of Skittles, two packets of Reese Pieces, and two large Cokes please," said Leo.

"You must be Leo Valdez," said lady behind the counter. "It's on the house. And I was told to give you this. Don't open it until after the movie."

The two nodded and thanked the lady. They walked into the theatre and found seats in the back row. Catalina gently laced her fingers through Leo's as they watched the movie.

"That was the best movie ever," said Leo as the two made their way out of theatre after movie finished.

"I have to agree with you on that one," said Catalina. "Disney movies are my favoritest things in the world. Now why don't you open the next envelope Leo."

Leo opened the envelope. And read what it said.

"It say that our day is almost done," he said. "All we have left to do is head over to the Rita's Water Ice stand near the road leading to camp."

They walked to the Rita's. Ordering they sat down.

That is when they noticed two sets of couples and one Hunter of Artemis looking at them from the bushes.

**Piper's POV:**

"Oh no they've spotted us," Piper said. "Scatter."

Piper and the group ran off towards camp.

Mission accomplished almost thought Piper.

**Leo's POV:**

"I have a feeling that Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia had something to do with this day," Leo said with a small smile.

"Remind me to thank them later," said Catalina.

Leo stared at her in shock.

"I actually wanted to ask you out since we first met," the girl admitted with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I've had a huge crush on you for a while."

Leo smiled. "I've actually had a huge crush on you too," he told her. "I guess we both have to remember to thank them."

Leo walked Catalina back to camp and over to her cabin.

"I had fun with you today Leo Valdez," Catalina said lacing her fingers through his hand. "We should do this again sometime."

"I had fun too," said Leo. "And your right we should. How about Friday?"

Catalina nodded and leaned over kissed Leo on the cheek. She ducked into the Athena cabin leaving a stunned Leo outside.

Leo smiled. He now had a girlfriend of his own. He walked off in search of Jason. This he had to tell his best friend.

**The End.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I don't own anything related Percy Jackson Or Heroes of Olympus. I however do own the character Catalina Westcroft. She's one of my oc's on quizilla. **


End file.
